


Cum to the Party

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Spankings, Birthday Twins, Blow Jobs, Dom!Castiel, Dom!Nick, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Specimen Cups, M/M, Medical Play, Name Calling (lots of use of the name slut), Orgasm Denial, Prostate Milking, Role Playing, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Spit Roasting, Sub!jimmy, Top!Castiel, Twincest, bottom!jimmy, d/s dynamics, dom!Lucifer, pearl necklaces, top!Lucifer, top!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: It’s Jimmy and Castiel’s birthday, and that means a very fun time for all





	Cum to the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Linked on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Incest Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card

“It’s a birthday!!” Nick crowed excitedly as he jumped onto Lucifer’s back as his older twin cooked. 

“I don’t appreciate being strangled, Nick,” Lucifer laughed as Nick wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist. “At least not without warning.” 

“Sorry,” Nick hummed apologetically, kissing behind Lucifer’s ear. “Are we playing the game?” 

“We are, when our brothers wake up,” Lucifer hummed. “We’re all off from work, right?” 

“We are,” Nick said happily. “Can I go wake them up?” 

“ _ No, _ ” Lucifer laughed. “Wake up the twins before they’re ready?” 

“Okay, you've got a fair point there,” Nick laughed as he got off of Lucifer's back. “Can I cut the straws?” 

“Not yet,” Lucifer said, turning and slapping Nick's ass. “Get some coffee and sit your excitable ass down. You would think it would be our birthday from the way you're acting.” 

“Birthdays mean party favor day,” Nick poured as he did as his brother told him. “And party favor days are the best.” 

“Oh, I agree,” Lucifer chuckled as he grinned at his brother. “On the receiving end or the giving end.” 

“I prefer receiving,” Nick grinned as he sat down with his coffee. 

“You would, you little cockslut,” Lucifer said affectionately as he brings an omelette over to his brother and set it down in front of him. 

“You love it,” Nick grinned cheekily. 

Lucifer leaned on and kissed his twin. “Never said I didn't. Now eat your breakfast.” 

“Yes,  _ mom, _ ” Nick sighed, giving a gasping laugh as Lucifer pulled on his hair. 

“Behave,” Lucifer chided playfully, “Or I'll cage you.” 

“Kinky,” his twin grinned. 

“What's kinky?” Jimmy yawned as he walked into the kitchen, dark hair wild.

“Big brother caging my cock,” Nick said brightly.

Jimmy gave a pleased hum as he walked over to his brother and kissed him softly. “Pretty image,” the baby of the family cooed. “Maybe big brother should.” 

“Only if I'm the party favor,” Nick bargained. 

Jimmy grinned. “Deal.” 

“Cas awake yet?” Nick asked.

Jimmy snorted. “He could sleep through Armageddon,” he said. “I tried to wake him up with a blow job but he slept through the whole thing.” He pouted. “Glad to know my cock sucking skills are sleep inducing.” 

Lucifer chuckled as he gave Jimmy a cup of coffee and kissed his youngest brother sweetly. “They're not baby boy,” he soothed. “And happy birthday. Welcome to your thirties.” 

Jimmy smiled and kissed Lucifer back.* “Thank you, big brother,” he hummed, taking his coffee. “What’s for breakfast?” 

“Omelettes, your usual?” Lucifer smiled.

Jimmy beamed. “You know it.” He sat down at the table next to Nick, letting his fingers fraze the inside of his thigh while he watched his eldest brother’s tight ass in the jeans that Lucifer was wearing. 

“Hedonist,” Nick chided playfully. 

“What can I say?” Jimmy grinned. “He’s got a nice ass.”

“Who do you hope is the party favor today?” Nick asked as he allowed his free hand to caress the inside of Jimmy’s thigh. 

“You,” Jimmy said without shame. 

“You just want to see my pretty cock all caged up while I’m fucked,” Nick accused his younger brother. 

“Guilty as charged,” Jimmy grinned. 

“Luce! I wanna do Jimmy’s birthday spankings, because he’s a brat,” Nick declared. 

“I’ll do birthday spankings before we draw,  _ and  _ when Castiel’s awake,” Lucifer said firmly. “I’m the eldest, I do the spankings. You’re the only one allowed to do my spankings at the moment.” 

Jimmy laughed. “Yeah, because when Cas did your spankings four years ago, you couldn’t sit for a week,” he grinned. 

Lucifer shuddered at the memory as he cooked. “Two weeks, the brat,” he said. “Heavy handed bastard.” 

“Pot, meet kettle,” Nick snorted. 

“If you’re not careful, if you’re the party favor, you’re getting gagged,” Lucifer warned as he smirked. “The plug we need has been washed, yes?” 

“All three of them,” Jimmy confirmed. “I washed all of our toys the other day in preparation for this. Including the flogger, since it had  _ somebody’s  _ cum still all over it.” He glared at Nick. 

“ _ You  _ have Luce whip your cock with that until you cum,” Nick whined. “My cock still tingles thinking about it.” 

Jimmy sighed, a smile tugging at his lips. “Okay, point, but it was like, two weeks ago.” 

Castiel chose that moment to enter the room, mumbling nonsense as he just padded over to the coffee maker for the coffee. 

“Good morning,” Lucifer greeted, kissing Castiel’s temple as he moved to put Jimmy’s omelette on his plate. “How’d you sleep?” 

“Well,” Castiel grumped. “Though I think I had a wet dream.” 

“I am  _ not  _ a dream, twin,” Jimmy protested. “I tried to wake you up with a blow job, and you slept from beginning to end. Like a  _ brat. _ ” 

Castiel blinked as he drank his coffee. “Oh.” 

Jimmy crossed his arms and pouted. “Glad to know you thought I was a  _ dream. _ ” 

“Let’s not fight,” Lucifer said pointedly as he guided Castiel to sit down. He kissed Castiel’s lips, licking coffee away from them. “Happy birthday, little brother. Welcome to your thirties.” 

“Thank you,” Castiel groaned. He looked at his pouting twin and reached across to take his hand. “Jimmy, I’m sorry,” he said. “You know I don’t process things when I’m sleepy.” 

Jimmy pouted. “I used all of your favorite tricks,” he said. “And you didn’t even moan my name.” 

“You shouldn’t have,” Castiel smiled gently. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” 

“Only if you kiss me,” Jimmy insisted. 

“That can be arranged,” Castiel said. Getting up, more awake now that the nectar of life was flowing through his veins, he walked over to Jimmy’s side of the table and kissed his twin brother deeply, gently tugging on his hair. Jimmy whimpered, his mouth falling open to Castiel’s whims as Castiel devoured him hungrily. 

“Your omelette is ready, Castiel,” Lucifer said, swatting his brother on the ass with the spatula. Castiel whined, reluctantly pulling away to look at his eldest brother. “None of that now,” Lucifer chuckled. “We eat,  _ then  _ we play. Them’s the rules. Otherwise, we’d never eat.” 

“Semen has enough protein to last us for a few days if we were to go hungry,” Nick said. “It’s got plenty of nutrients.” 

Castiel chuckled as he sat down, shaking his head in amusement. “Nick, if you had it your way, you’d do nothing but suck cock.” 

“I love sucking cock,” Nick protested. 

“Yes, we know,” Jimmy grinned. “You’ve tried to fit all three of us in your mouth at once.” 

“I didn’t just  _ try, _ James,” Nick said. “I  _ succeeded.”  _

“And then you proceeded to choke,” Castiel said in amusement as he took a bite of his breakfast as Jimmy protested at the use of his legal name.

“On cum. Not on cock. And even if it was, choking on cock is great,” Nick said. “Luce, they’re being mean.” 

“You’re a big boy,” Lucifer said, bringing his own breakfast to his normal place. “You deal with it.” 

“How’s today going to go, Lucifer?” Castiel asked. 

“We’re going to eat,” Lucifer said, cutting his omelette so he could take a bite. “Then you and Jimmy will get your spankings while Nick makes the straws. We will then remind everyone of our safe words and non verbals, then draw for the party favor, starting with you and Jimmy.” Lucifer looked at his own twin. “Do not make one ridiculously short straw again, Nicholas.” 

Nick pouted. “That was funny, though,” he said. 

“Only because I got it,” Lucifer grinned. 

“You were so put out at being the party favor,” Jimmy chuckled. 

“I was put out because I had  _ plans, _ ” Lucifer chuckled. “Next thing I know, Cas is bruising my nipples.” 

“I did  _ not  _ bruise your nipples,” Castiel said indignantly. 

“They were the color of plums by the end of the night,” Lucifer whined. “I had to wear pasties over my nipples so I could wear a shirt so I wasn’t walking into the office shirtless. How do you think that would’ve gone over? ‘Hey, Lucifer, why are your nipples purple?’ ‘Because my baby brother took great delight in torturing me’.” 

Castiel smirked. “You certainly weren’t complaining in the moment,” he said. 

“It was your birthday, I  _ couldn’t, _ ” Lucifer said. 

“You also  _ really  _ like nipple play,” Jimmy said around a giant mouthful of omelette.

“How many times do I have to say to not talk with your mouth full?” Nick chided, pinching the inside of Jimmy’s thigh. Jimmy squawked and went to stab Nick with a fork. 

“Do not make me get the handcuffs,” Lucifer warned. “Or there’ll be consequences.” 

Jimmy stabbed his omelette while Nick shrugged and drank his coffee. 

“One of you will get to fuck soon,” Lucifer soothed. “Relax. It was  _ Jimmy’s  _ idea to not have sex in the week leading up to the birthday, remember.” 

“I vote we change that rule,” Nick said. “It makes me cranky.” 

“You wear a plug  _ regularly  _ because it makes you cranky if you’re not filled in some way,” Castiel pointed out. 

“I like being full,” Nick pouted. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

Castiel smirked. “It does make work more fun.” 

“Stop hauling me off into the supply closet to fuck me,” Nick joked. 

Castiel sipped his coffee. “You’re the one who mooned me in our scrubs the other day.” 

Nick grinned. “Guilty,” he said. “You were doing the hot thing you do when you’re charting. The furrowed brow, licking lips thing. I had to.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes and looked at their older brother. “Can I spank him?” 

“If he’s the party favor,” Lucifer said calmly, as if this wasn’t an unusual request. It wasn’t. “You know we’re allowed to do what we want to the party favor within their limits.” 

“Should I get the party favor collar while you’re doling out sixty spanks?” Nick asked. 

“Yes,” Lucifer said. “Now, finish breakfast. All of you. We have a long day ahead of us and we need to eat.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” the three younger siblings chorused in unison, giggling as the eldest brother groaned. 

“You’re the worst, all three of you,” he said. 

“You love us,” Jimmy grinned. 

“Yes,” Lucifer said, giving his brothers very affectionate smiles. “I do.” 

  
  


Breakfast dishes were cleaned up in short order, Nick and Castiel working to clean and dry them while Jimmy cleared off the table and Lucifer went to check the mail. There was a sense of excitement buzzing about the house as each one of them wound up to find out who was going to be the party favor, and what they would do depending on who was going to be the party favor.  

Lucifer came inside, sorting through the mail. “Water bill’s due,” he announced. “Who’s turn is it to pay water?” 

“Mine!” Jimmy called. “I got water, Nicky’s got mortgage, you got electric, and Cas got phones and internet.” 

“Pay it this weekend, please,” Lucifer said. 

“I’ll do it first thing in the morning,” Jimmy said.

“Good,” Lucifer said. “We ready to begin?” 

Jimmy, Nick, and Castiel all nodded. 

“James Alexander, Castiel Micah,” Lucifer said. “Strip and meet me in the living room.” 

The younger set of twins shivered and they both stripped out of their pajamas right in the kitchen. Taking the other’s hand, they walked into the living room, where Lucifer was already sitting on the ottoman. Their older brother was smirking. 

“Castiel, come forward,” Lucifer beckoned. “Lay across my lap.” 

Castiel dropped Jimmy’s hand and did as his older brother bade him, making sure that his ass in the perfect position for Lucifer to spank. His cock began to fill out, and he shivered as Lucifer ran a soothing hand up and down his back. 

“Ready?” Lucifer asked. 

“Yes, Lucifer,” Castiel said. 

“You’re getting thirty,” Lucifer said. “No need to count.” 

_ SMACK! _

Castiel whined, burying his head into Lucifer’s calf. He was rarely spanked mostly because the only one who really did was Lucifer, but his cock throbbed with the smack. He wasn’t going to be able to sit much that day. Thirty smacks with Lucifer’s firm, calloused hand was going to be a lot, and he couldn’t wait. 

Lucifer made sure that his hand never hit the same exact spot on Castiel’s pale ass twice. Halfway through, he dipped his hand down and gently tugged on Castiel’s slowly swelling balls. Castiel whined and shivered as Lucifer admired the pale pink that he was covering Castiel in. 

“Halfway done,” Lucifer crooned. “I can feel you hard against my thigh, baby. I should spank you more often. You make the prettiest sounds.”

Castiel shuddered and groaned happily. 

Another smack came down, Lucifer’s fingers barely making contact with Castiel’s taint and he keened, grabbing Lucifer’s ankle tightly. 

“We’re almost done,” Lucifer laughed as he kept steadily smacking Castiel’s ass. 

Nick was watching from the couch, palming his crotch as he watched. The black leather collar with the tag that said ‘PARTY FAVOR’ in Lucifer’s own cursive writing was on the coffee table and he was carefully cutting the straws so it’d be very hard to tell which straw was the shortest one. He kind of hoped it was him. 

Jimmy tried to not touch himself as he watched his mirror image get spanked, imagining that it was  _ him  _ on Lucifer’s lap and not his twin.

“Thirty,” Lucifer finally said, patting Castiel’s tender ass. “How’re you feeling, baby?” 

“Good,” Castiel whimpered, shuddering at the taps. 

Lucifer gently helped Castiel stand, leaning in to lick the precum off the tip of his younger brother’s cock. Castiel whimpered, shuddering. 

“Gorgeous,” Lucifer praised. “Go sit down while I do Jimmy’s, Cas. Happy Birthday.” 

Castiel gave a smile as he collapsed weakly on the opposite end of the couch. Nick, finished with his tasks, crawled over to be on top of his younger brother and kissed him deeply. 

“James,” Lucifer said, beckoning his youngest brother. “Come here.” 

“Can I cum?” Jimmy whined as he approached his eldest brother. 

“If you can,” Lucifer smirked. “Which I know you can. If you want to make a mess of my jeans, it’s got to be from my hand hitting that ass of yours. Don’t rut, baby. Can you be that good for me?” 

“I can try,” Jimmy said, nodding his head. 

“Good boy,” Lucifer said. “Lay across my lap, Jimmy. Get comfy.” 

Jimmy sprawled across Lucifer’s lap, giving his ass a little wiggle.

“Cheeky imp,” Lucifer purred affectionately. “Ready?” 

“Yup,” Jimmy confirmed. He chanced a glance at his brothers, smiling as Nick had Castiel’s hands pinned above his head and was slowly rutting against him. 

“You’re getting thirty,” Lucifer hummed. “No need to count.” And with that, he began spanking Jimmy, a little harder than he did to Castiel. He knew his younger brother could handle it, since Jimmy liked to be spanked about every other day. 

Jimmy gasped and whined, unable to keep watching his brothers. His cock throbbed and leaked against the denim of Lucifer’s blue jeans, shivering at how exposed he was. 

“So good for me,” Lucifer said, pausing halfway to tug on Jimmy’s balls as he had done to Castiel. 

Jimmy wailed, thrusting his hips.

“I told you not to rut, baby,” Lucifer purred. “But you’re close, aren’t you? So very close. Your nuts feel heavy, and you’ve soaked through my jeans.” 

“You know how much he loves it when you spank him,” Castiel groaned breathlessly as Nick mouthed over his neck. 

“That’s true,” Lucifer chuckled. “Fifteen more, Jimmy. Can you cum?” 

“Uh huh,” Jimmy whined. “Please, Lu. Please.” 

“By my hand hitting you,” Lucifer reminded him, dipping a finger lightly into Jimmy’s hole. 

Jimmy whined and whimpered. 

“You better get to it, Lucifer,” Nick grinned. 

“You’re right,” Lucifer chuckled. 

_ SMACK! _

Jimmy cried out, his back arching on his own accord, vertebrae cracking. 

“Oh, ow!” Nick catcalled. “That sounded like a good one. Cum all over ‘im, Jimbo. Make his jeans all sticky.” 

Jimmy whimpered as Lucifer spanked him harder than he had been previously. He was close, so close, he could taste his orgasm.

“You look so good, Jimmy,” Castiel groaned. “Cum for our big brother, give us the first orgasm of the day.” 

Two more smacks away from thirty, Jimmy came as Lucifer smacked the top curve of his ass. He shook through the final two smacks as he creamed Lucifer’s jeans, whimpering. 

“I got you,” Lucifer soothed, helping Jimmy sit up and on the leg opposite of the cum covered denim clad thigh. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead sweetly. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you, my baby boy.” 

Jimmy sniffled and nosed into Lucifer. 

“Happy birthday,” Lucifer smiled. “You good?” 

Jimmy nodded, smiling. “Yeah.” His ass burned, and he knew it was red. “Real good.” 

“Good,” Lucifer kissed his nose. “Nick?” 

“Water,” Nick said, handing a water bottle they kept in a small frozen box under the coffee table to Lucifer. Lucifer opened it and coaxed it down Jimmy’s throat. 

“Alright, hydrate, and then we’ll draw straws for the privilege of getting fucked all day,” Lucifer chuckled. “Who are our hopefuls?” 

“The usuals,” Castiel chuckled, sitting up as he drank. “Maybe being older lends itself to being toppy.” 

“Maybe,” Lucifer chuckled in agreement. 

“I’m a top!” Nick cried. 

“And Lucifer likes electro-stim play,” Jimmy said dryly. “You’re not fooling anyone, Nicky.” 

“Bite me,” Nick said, squealing when Castiel leaned in and bit his older brother’s neck. “Luce!” 

“You’re a big boy,” Lucifer said.

Nick glanced down at his crotch. “Damn right I am.” 

Everyone couldn’t help but laugh at that, Castiel ruffling Nick’s lightly colored hair. 

Lucifer picked up the straws and shuffled them around before carefully arranging them to make sure that they all appeared the same length. “Castiel goes first,” he said. 

Castiel drew a straw. 

“Jimmy.” 

Jimmy drew his straw. 

“Nick.” 

Nick grabbed his, leaving Lucifer with his own. 

“Let’s compare,” he said. 

It took longer to decide who was the party favor, because there was such a fractional difference between the shortest straw and the others. 

“Dammit, Nicholas,” Lucifer grouched as he tried to discern everybody’s straws. “When I said, ‘make them closer together’, I didn’t mean ‘make them impossible to tell without the use of an electron microscope’.” 

“Then you should’ve specified,” Nick grinned cheekily.

“If you’re not the party favor, I’m throwing you over my knee tomorrow,” Lucifer promised. 

“I somehow don’t think that this is an effective deterrent for brattiness,” Nick laughed. 

Lucifer finally had to have everyone write their first initial on the straw and submit it to him to be able to tell. 

He finally found the shorter straw after several minutes of deliberation. He plucked it forward and looked at the initial it bore. “Jimmy is the party favor,” he grinned. “Jimmy, what’s your safeword?” 

“Trenchcoat,” Jimmy said, his eyes bright and happy at the fact that he was the party favor. 

“Your nonverbal?” 

Jimmy snapped twice, the spaces between each snap a couple of seconds long.

“I’d say strip, but you’re already naked,” Lucifer smirked. “Usual rules apply. We all know Jimmy’s limits. Birthday boys- or, in this case, boy, go first. And did we get the plug?” 

Nick held up the bright red plug that didn’t seem like it would be an effective plug, as it seemed to have a hole in the middle with a grin. It was, once upon a time, an impulse buy from their favorite sex shop, Mr. S Leather. 

“Castiel, as it is your birthday, would you like to do the honors of opening up our boy?” Lucifer asked with a chuckle.

“Of course,” Castiel said, catching the plug easily as Nick lobbed it to him. Castiel set it down for now, making sure it was nearby.

“Jimmy?” Lucifer asked. “Are you our party favor today?” 

Jimmy grinned. “I am,” he confirmed, kneeling down in front of Castiel.

Castiel picked up the collar and wrapped it around his twin brother’s throat, admiring the black leather. “Gonna fuck you open nice and sloppy,” he purred, reaching into the coffee table for the lube. “Anyone want to watch?” 

Jimmy shivered and mewled. 

“I would,” Lucifer said apologetically, standing up. Jimmy’s cum had dried and stained Lucifer’s jeans. “But I have to run a couple of birthday boy errands.” He walked over and kissed Castiel sweetly. “You’ll be okay while I’m gone?” 

“What do we always tell you when you ask that?” Castiel asked affectionately. “We’ll be fine.” 

Lucifer smiled. “Good.” He reached down and yanked on Jimmy’s hair. “You be a good little party slut for your brothers,” he said, watching as Jimmy gave a full bodied shimmer from the kneeling position he had taken. “And remember, good little sluts don’t cum until they’re told.” 

“Hurry home,” Castiel smirked. “I know you wouldn’t want to miss much of today.” He turned his gaze onto his other older brother as Lucifer went to go change his jeans. “What about you, Nick? Want to watch me destroy our baby brother?” 

Nick smirked. “I could watch,” he said casually. “Don’t know how much use I’d be.” 

“Well, it’s been a while since Jimmy’s had his mouth on some cock,” Castiel said. “And it’s been even longer since someone’s been spit roasted.” 

“So, what you’re saying is,” Nick said, “You want help in destroying our baby brother.” 

“Pretty much, yeah,” Castiel chuckled. “Think a load down the throat and a load in this pretty ass of his will help him sink straight down.” 

“That’s very true,” Nick chuckled. He slipped his sweatpants down, letting his cock bounce against the soft cotton of his T shirt. 

Jimmy whimpered and licked his lips. 

“Want the chew toy, pretty boy?” Castiel cooed. “Does our baby brother want big brother’s cock?” 

Jimmy whined and nodded, closing his eyes at Castiel’s soft words. 

Nick smirked as he stroked his cock lazily. “Come here, my little party favor,” he said. “Come suck me off. Maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you rim me.” 

Jimmy whined, his cock back to hard at the mental imagery. He crawled around the coffee table and braced his hands on Nick’s thighs, licking a stripe up the underside of Nick’s cock. 

“Fuck,” the elder brother cursed. “Such a hot mouth, isn’t it, Cas?” 

“It sure is,” Castiel chuckled as he slid a footstool under Jimmy, making sure that his cock wasn’t trapped. “Remember, you’re not allowed to cum unless we say so. And we both have to agree.”

Jimmy groaned, opening his mouth and taking Nick’s cock in. 

“Just lay there and keep my cock warm while Cas opens you up for cock,” Nick murmured, running his fingers through messy black hair. “And then you can choke on it all that you want. Sound good, baby?” 

Jimmy hummed, whining as he felt Castiel’s lubed fingers press against his rim.

“Easy, Jim,” Castiel soothed. “We got you. You just gotta let us in. Can you do that for us, baby?” 

Jimmy nodded, moaning as he relaxed. 

“That’s it, good boy,” Castiel murmured, patting his twin’s ass before sliding two fingers into Jimmy’s entrance. “Fuck, when’s the last time we fucked our baby brother?” 

“Hmm,” Nick thought about that, stroking his fingers through Jimmy’s hair. “I don’t remember. I think Luce was the last one to do it and it was. . . Oh, I remember. Jimmy got fucked at the gym by Lucifer about two months back. I saw the video.” 

“Hot?” Castiel asked, noticing as Jimmy shuddered. 

“Oh yeah,” Nick grinned. “I don’t know how Lucifer snuck bright blue rope into the gym, or how he even got an empty gymnastics room, but he tied Jimmy in a pretty position on the horse and fucked him.” 

Jimmy shuddered, remembering how he felt a thrill at almost getting caught, how exposed he was, how Lucifer was breathing in his ear that if anyone came in, he’d offer them a turn. He moaned around Nick’s cock, eyes flicking up to meet his older brother’s. 

“That sounds amazing,” Castiel mused. “I’m so sorry to have missed it. Does Lucifer still have the video?” 

“I think so,” Nick grinned. “Made me a little jealous, but I think that’s the last time little Jimmy got his ass fucked.” 

Castiel chuckled and ran his fingers over his twin’s swollen prostate. Jimmy keened, sucking hard on Nick’s cock as he shuddered. 

“Did he find your special button, Jimmy?” Nick cooed. “I love it when he does that. Makes getting a prostate exam so nice.” 

Castiel snorted. “Leave it to you to join the field that you have a serious kink for.” 

“I enjoy it! I learn new stuff about the human body, and your ass looks hot in your scrubs,” Nick said with no shame. “And you give a damn good prostate exam.” 

Castiel chuckled and smirked. “It does have its benefits,” he agreed. “Especially concerning your prostate.” He continued to massage Jimmy’s prostate while his twin whimpered and sucked on Nick’s cock. 

“Easy, baby slut,” Nick cooed, tugging on Jimmy’s hair. “Cas, put three in and lay off his button. I don’t want to cum too early.” 

Castiel chuckled. “Knowing you, you want to cum in his hair,” he said affectionately. 

“Not like Luce won’t shampoo him into a puddle in the tub that we’ll have to prevent from going down the drain,” Nick snorted. “And his hair looks pretty with my cum in it.” 

“To be fair,” Castiel said, slipping a third finger into his brother and hearing him whine around Nick’s cock, “you think everything looks pretty covered in your cum.” 

“That’s because it’s true,” Nick grinned. “And there’s going to be cum in his hair anyways. We all know there will be.” 

Jimmy shuddered, his eyes falling closed. Nick’s cock was heavy in his mouth and Castiel’s well lubricated fingers were filling him up so good, and he felt himself start to drift. He didn’t have to worry about anything today, except maybe when to orgasm, but they’ll tell him. He’s perfect like this. 

“Oh, he’s starting to go down,” Nick breathed. “Perfect time to slide in.” 

“Agreed,” Castiel said, withdrawing his fingers. Jimmy’s eyes shot open and he whined at the sudden loss. 

“It’s okay,” Nick soothed, running his fingers through the thick black hair that the younger twins had. “It’s okay, JimJim. Cassie just needs to lube up that thick cock that’s going to split you in two.” 

Jimmy shuddered while Castiel rolled his eyes, doing exactly what Nick was saying. 

“That’s right, you’re a little size queen,” Nick said affectionately. “Maybe we’ll get Luce to wear the the extender today. Would you like that? Really have big brother wreck you?” 

Jimmy mewled, which turned into a gasp as Castiel began to slide into him. There was a slight burn, but Jimmy loved that and he gave a firm suck to the cock in his mouth. 

“Yes, you little greedy baby slut,” Nick laughed. “You can suck on my cock now.” 

Castiel paused, his cock halfway in Jimmy’s ass as the sounds surrounding Nick’s cock began. He chuckled as he continued to slip into Jimmy. “He already sounds sloppy,” he noted.

Jimmy moaned as Nick tugged on his hair. “I think he’s just an eager little slut,” Nick replied. 

“Pot, meet kettle,” Castiel snorted, finally completely inside of his twin. Nails dug little crescent moons into Jimmy’s hips.

“Definitely,” Nick grinned. “I just make no qualms about announcing that I’m a slut for my brothers’ cocks.” 

The playful bickering of his brothers, with one cock in his ass and the other in his mouth, sent Jimmy into a pleasure haze, moaning as he felt Castiel start moving inside of him while the first true hints of precum splashed on his tongue from Nick’s dick. A little tangy, a little salty, and Jimmy relaxed his throat, swallowing Nick’s cock down his throat.

“Fuck!” 

“He swallowed you down, didn’t he?” 

“He sure did, the greedy little thing.” 

“You love it.” 

“Never said I didn’t, little bro.” 

Jimmy concentrated on sucking Nick off while Castiel’s thrusts became more forceful. Nick shifted and almost shoved Jimmy’s mouth more onto his cock. The gag reflex still didn’t activate and Jimmy moaned even louder. His cock got thicker and heavier between his legs as he was moved between the two lengths of his brothers, stuffing him from both ends. The collar around his neck served as a grounding tool, reminding him of how blessed he was to be in this position. He wondered what Nick and Lucifer would have in store before the orgy at the end of the night. He loved being the party favor, and considering that the last time he had been the party favor was a year or so ago (when Lucifer got promoted at work), he had missed it. 

“So close,” Nick warned with a loud moan, and Jimmy moaned, humming around his brother’s cock. “So very close. Gonna swallow me down, baby slut?” 

Jimmy shivered and opened his eyes to look at Nick. His eyes were the darkest blue out of his brothers, and they were wide eyed and almost innocent. 

“Fuck!” Nick came down Jimmy’s throat, and the younger gagged as he swallowed down his release, whimpering softly as he did so. 

“Gorgeous,” Castiel panted, driving into Jimmy harder and faster, pounding his twin like his life depended on it. 

Jimmy cleaned Nick up and gasped as Castiel widened his stance and pulled Jimmy upright, pressing against his chest. 

Nick groaned as he watched his younger two brothers fuck, Jimmy’s lips stained with his cum. “Gonna fill up our little slut, Cassie?” he drawled. 

“Fuck yes,” Castiel growled, sending a shiver down Jimmy’s spine. 

Nick eyed Jimmy’s throbbing cock. “You better cum soon, or else he’s going to,” he noted. “Baby slut’s cock looks like it’s a good stroke away from staining the carpets.” 

Castiel snarled, wrapping his hand around the base of Jimmy’s cock and giving it a firm squeeze. “Not on my watch.” 

Jimmy cried out as Castiel restricted his ability to cum.  He still could, but it was harder now, and he bucked hard against his twin as a protest of his cruelty. 

“None of that now,” Castiel growled, nipping Jimmy’s pulse as his brother kept thrusting powerfully into him. “Don’t make us gag you. We like hearing your pretty little noises.”

“Cas,” Jimmy mewled as he rocked against Castiel. “Please. Let me?” 

“No,” Castiel moaned. “Not yet, my sweet little brother. “You’re not going to cum until we say, and I’m so close. Just let me fill you up, baby brother.” 

Jimmy’s breath hitched in his throat, locking eyes with Nick. His older brother was stroking his mostly limp cock, his eyes half hooded. 

“Come on, Cas, fill ‘im up,” Nick coaxed. “Fill him up so we can plug him up. Start turning Jimmy into a little creampuff.” 

Castiel growled and came, and Jimmy cried out as his twin’s grip on his cock tightened, warmth flooding him from behind and he melted in Castiel’s arms. 

“That’s it, good boy,” Castiel praised, soothing the younger twin. “So good for us.” He patted Jimmy’s flank and sank to the carpet with them for a little bit of a rest. 

“I’ll grab water,” Nick said, getting up and walking to the kitchen, sweatpants tucked under his ass. 

“Twenty bucks says he falls,” Castiel whispered in Jimmy’s ear and Jimmy giggled. 

“I’ll take that bet,” Jimmy whispered back, turning his head to kiss his twin. 

Nick returned with some water for the both of them, helping Jimmy to drink and smirking. “One down, many more to go,” he murmured. “How’re you feeling, Jimbo?” 

“Good,” Jimmy said, squeezing around Castiel’s cock inside of him still, his older brother groaning. 

“Very good,” Nick smiled. “Now let’s roll you over so Cassie can put the plug in.” 

Jimmy rolled over onto his stomach and lazily pressed his hips up. Castiel grabbed the plug and covered it in lubricant, inside and out. “You grabbed the stopper?” 

“Sure did,” Nick confirmed. “Do you want it?” 

Castiel nodded and began to work the plug into Jimmy’s hole, his two fingers inside of the plug to help ease it in.

Jimmy whimpered and mewled as the plug was worked in. Despite the hole in the middle (which, when it didn’t have the stopper in it, would fit his brothers’ dicks), it was one of their larger plugs in the collection, and he could feel himself stretch. 

“I’m so asking Luce if he can destroy Jimmy with an extender,” Nick sighed. 

“Stop projecting your fantasies onto our baby brother,” Castiel said teasingly, carefully working his fingers out of the plug. “Stopper?”

Nick handed it to Castiel, eyeing Jimmy’s now beautifully open and gaping hole. “Here,” he said, licking his lips. 

Castiel smacked Nick’s still bare ass, making his brother yip before plugging Jimmy up. “You’ll have plenty of time to gawk at Jimmy’s hole later,” he chided. 

“Our party slut plugged up?” Lucifer called in by way of greeting, carrying a few grocery bags. 

“Yup,” Nick said, going to help his twin. “Cas got a load in him and he’s already had a protein shot.” 

Lucifer rolled  his eyes playfully as he kissed Nick. “How’re you doing, Jimmy?” he asked. 

“Good,” Jimmy hummed happily. He was plugged full, and he felt like he was floating. “So good.”

“That’s good,” Lucifer chuckled. 

Castiel picked up Jimmy and carried him to the couch. “Let’s get some rest, baby brother,” he said. “We’re about to play with you all day.” 

Jimmy crooned, watching his older brothers go into the kitchen. 

He wondered what else the day would bring. 

  
  


The day continued to pass with a lot more of the vanilla kind of sex. Castiel ended up using Jimmy a time or two more while they hung out on the couch and watched shows; Lucifer edged him a few times more, and Nick. . . well, except for the spitroasting when Castiel was around, hadn’t been near Jimmy at all. 

It’s not that Jimmy was hurt by this- it usually meant that Nick had  _ plans _ , especially since last time Nick was the party favor, Jimmy had indulged in a fucking machine and watched as Nick begged and writhed while the machine was on the slowest, lowest setting, with no vibrations. (His brother called him evil for that). But it did make Jimmy a bit curious, and okay, maybe a little hurt.

However, once Nick  _ finally  _ came into the living room around half past one, it was understandable why his older brother had taken a while. 

Nick had apparently gone to great lengths to find the scrubs he wore during his rotations a couple of years ago, wearing a light blue shirt with the matching pants. He wore nasty sneakers with the little booties over them, and wrapped around his neck was a blood pressure cuff. He carried a clipboard with a paper on it, and a pen and the thermometer kept in the twins’ bedroom was tucked into his scrubs pocket. 

“Hi, Jimmy, I’m Nurse Nick,” he said brightly as he came over and smiled at Jimmy. “I understand you’re here to visit Dr. Ubrimowitz?” 

Jimmy’s mouth went dry. Nick didn’t indulge in his kink outside of work very often, but Jimmy loved it. “Yeah, that’s right,” he said. 

“Well, unfortunately Dr. Ubrimowitz isn’t available for the examination, so I’ll be taking over,” Nick said. 

“Is, is that safe?” Jimmy asked. 

“I am perfectly well qualified,” Nick assured him. “Let’s take your temperature, blood pressure and pulse, then.” He got the thermometer out of his pocket and held it to Jimmy’s temple. 

One of the reasons why Jimmy loved it when Nick indulged in his medical play fantasies was because he did everything as accurate as he could, including doing a medical history as well as the basic tests. 

“Now, you understand what the procedure is?” Nick asked as he snapped on a pair of latex gloves. Jimmy’s not even sure where the latex gloves came from. 

“Yes, Nurse, I’ve had this procedure done before,” Jimmy nodded. “I, um, I hope you don’t mind that I wore a plug to the appointment.”

“Not at all,” Nick soothed. “If you will please kneel on the floor, facing the couch. Legs spread, arms on the couch. I will be right back.” Nick got up and left the room. 

Jimmy assumed the position and took a few deep, steadying breaths, not wanting to cum before Nick said. This was probably part of the reason no one said he was allowed to cum yet- Nick wanted to do this. 

“I’m sorry,” Nick said as he came back in with one of their juice glasses. “It seems we’re out of specimen cups, so we’ll just have to use this.” He put it in front of Jimmy. “If you’re worried about aiming, just let me know, and I’ll help.” 

Jimmy nodded. “Okay,” he said. 

Nick looked down at the plug and the stopper in Jimmy’s ass and gave a smirk, although Jimmy couldn’t see it. “Is that a Pig Hole plug?” he asked in interest. 

“Yes, Nurse,” Jimmy said. 

“I’ve never actually seen one in a person, does it feel good?” Nick asked as he slowly began pulling the plug out. 

Jimmy whimpered and nodded. “So good, Nurse.” 

“Good,” Nick grinned. “Does your boyfriend really use this to keep you open for him all day?”

Jimmy nodded. “Yeah, says he likes seeing the gape,” he whined, gasping as the plug was pulled free. 

“I bet he does,” Nick said as he watched Jimmy’s hole flex around nothing. “I’m still going to lube up my fingers, so it’s going to be cold,” he warned Jimmy. “And you’re not going to be feeling my skin, due to the latex, but that’s for your safety and mine.” 

“Of course,” Jimmy said. “I get that.”

“Good,” Nick smiled as he coated his fingers in lube. Making sure that it covered all of his index and middle fingers, he slipped his fingers into Jimmy’s slightly widened hole. They had used the large Pig Hole today, but Jimmy’s fingers still wrapped around Nick’s fingers like a vice. 

Jimmy whimpered as Nick’s cold, gloved fingers expertly sought out and found his prostate. The first touch was electrifying and as Nick began the gentle massage, he felt the familiar sensation of needing to piss and he mewled before clamming up, really getting into his role. 

“There’s no need to hold back noises from me,” Nick said soothingly. “It’s not anything that I haven’t heard before.” 

With that, Jimmy moaned, the pressure on his prostate much firmer than it had been previously. 

He knew Nick could draw this torture on for hours, and had seen it one of the very rare times Castiel was the party favor. It went on for three hours, and Jimmy prayed that Nick wouldn’t go on  _ that  _ long. He wasn’t sure if he could handle more edging, much less for another three hours. He panted and tried to rock back on Nick’s fingers. 

“Sir, it’s best if you move as little as possible,” Nick said calmly, talking in his ‘patient bedside manner’ voice. “We wouldn’t want to accidentally perforate the rectal walls.” 

“Y-yes Nurse,” Jimmy whimpered. “It just feels so good and I want more.” 

“I can increase the pressure,” Nick soothed. “You just tell me when you’re close to orgasm, and if you’ll need assistance in aiming for the specimen cup.” 

Jimmy got harder, if possible and he wailed as Nick continued to massage his prostate ruthlessly. He loved it when Nick did this, absolutely loved it. Maybe he should get his brother to do this more. . . He keened. “I’m close,” he whimpered. “Help me, please?” 

“Of course,” Nick said almost cheerfully, reaching around and grabbing Jimmy’s cock just under the head of his shaft and pointing it into the glass. Jimmy vaguely wondered if Nick would cover it, label it, and put it in the fridge. He hoped he would.

“May I? Please?” Jimmy begged.

“You may orgasm, sir,” Nick said softly. “Cum for me, Jimmy.” 

Jimmy came with a loud cry, his release splashing into the glass as Nick continued to milk his prostate for all that he was worth. 

When Jimmy was done, he slumped against his arms on the couch, panting and shuddering from the force of his orgasm. He felt the glass being removed, vaguely heard Nick’s praises and wondered absently, in his wonderful post-orgasmic haze, what his brother will do to get off. The fingers were removed, and the plug with the stopper carefully inserted before Nick snapped his gloves off and gently maneuvered Jimmy into a horizontal position on the floor. 

“So beautiful, little baby slut,” Nick soothed, noticing his other brothers coming in but ignoring them for now. “So beautiful when you cum for me. But I need to cum now, okay? Can I cum in your hair?” 

Jimmy moaned and nodded, sitting up a little bit as he watched Nick pull his cock out of his scrubs and began stroking his cock. He watched as Nick stroked his cock in the hard, short strokes that he preferred, head tilting back. Jimmy sat up a little bit more, looking at how beautiful his older brother looked in this moment. His hair soon brushed against Nick’s cock and that was the end of it. Nick was cumming all over his messy, black hair and Nick was groaning low and deep. 

“God, that’s beautiful,” He heard his own twin say and he whined in slight embarrassment, flushing. 

“I think he beats you in cumming from a prostate milking,” Nick grinned lazily, letting his spent cock slap the outside of his scrubs. “By the way, where’d you hide the specimen cups?” 

“Under the bathroom sink,” Castiel admitted. “Couldn’t find them?” 

“No,” Nick said. “I just used a juice glass.” He leaned down and picked up the glass. It was about a quarter full, and Lucifer whistled. 

“I did that?” Jimmy asked, eyeing the glass. 

“Yes, you did, baby slut,” Nick said, kneeling down and kissing his brother’s forehead.* “So good.” 

Jimmy cooed at the praise. 

He wondered what was next. 

  
  


The next few hours were spent in a blur. He just remembered his brothers passing him around like a rag doll, filling his ass and his mouth with their release and denying him his own more than once. It got to the point that Jimmy was writhing almost helplessly on the floor, almost screaming with the need to cum.

And that’s where Lucifer stepped in. 

“Hey, baby,” he said tenderly, scooping Jimmy into his arms and taking him to the couch. “How’re you?” 

“Luci,” Jimmy whined, looking up at his oldest brother pitifully. “Need to cum, please?” 

“Not just yet,”Lucifer murmured in a low, soothing tone. “Not just yet. Let’s get you to relax a little bit.” 

“Relaxing” wasn’t what Jimmy had in mind, but Lucifer’s strong body was against his fully, wearing only a silken robe that felt delightful against Jimmy’s skin, and that helped a lot. 

Lucifer grabbed a water bottle with a straw and held it to Jimmy’s lips, and Jimmy drank the Pedia-lyte that was in the bottle eagerly, recognizing his need for the electrolytes that the drink would provide. He sighed when he had drank his fill, and watched Lucifer’s arm set the bottle down before running up and down the center of Jimmy’s chest. 

Jimmy couldn’t help but mewl, wanting Lucifer to touch more interesting places, but his older brother laughed. 

“Patience, baby,” Lucifer cooed. “I’ll get you there, but I want you to be soft and sweet for me. Can you do that for me? Be my sweet little baby brother?” 

Jimmy whined and squirmed, arching his back and trying to find the coordination to grab Lucifer’s hands to place on his cock. He was mindless with need, just wanted to  _ cum, _ why can’t his brother  _ understand that? _

“I know, I know, I’m a meanie,” Lucifer chuckled, keeping up long, soothing strokes up and down Jimmy’s chest with his large, calloused hands. “Just breathe with me, baby. Listen to my voice and breathe with me. Feel the moment.”

Jimmy was usually unable to resist that voice, the voice that demanded obedience in such a soft, sweet way, but he was doing resisting at that moment. He wanted an  _ orgasm _ , and he wanted an orgasm  _ right now. _

“Jimmy,” Lucifer said, a hint of warning in his tone. The ape brain of Jimmy’s said he’d best listen to his brother. “Calm. Listen to me. Just feel. Okay? Feel my hands on you, my skin against yours. Listen to my breathing.”

Jimmy obeyed, starting to take deep breaths and when he just let himself go, he relaxed slowly but surely. 

“That’s it, there you go,” Lucifer crooned softly. “I know that you want to cum, but you’ve been played hard with today, baby. I just wanted to take some time, skin to skin with you.” 

JImmy sighed, a huge ball of tension dripping out of him. 

“I know you’re sore and you’re tired,” Lucifer continued to talk, his hands firmer as they caressed him. “And that it’s probably nice to just have this, isn’t it?” 

It was, Jimmy had to admit. He stretched and groaned as his ass brushed against Lucifer’s half hard cock against his stomach.

“That’s for much,  _ much  _ later,” Lucifer chuckled softly. “Just ignore it for now, Jimmy. Concentrate on everything else.” 

“Can I roll over?” Jimmy asked, twisting his head to look up at his lover. “Please?” 

“Of course,” Lucifer smiled. 

Jimmy got up and rolled onto his stomach. He was still fully hard and he could feel Lucifer’s own cock stiffen more, but he did as Lucifer told him and ignored it the best that he could, resting his head on Lucifer’s chest.

“There you go, comfortable?” Lucifer smiled. 

“Mhm,” Jimmy hummed, looking at his brother with so much love and trust it took Lucifer’s breath away. “Thanks.” 

“Of course, baby,” Lucifer smiled, kissing Jimmy sweetly. “Just relax, Jimmy. I’ve got you.” 

“What if I fall asleep?” Jimmy asked softly, watching Lucifer tug a blanket from the back of the couch down and wrapped it around them. 

“Then you fall asleep,” Lucifer said, matter of factly. “And then I’ll wake you up by jerking you off until you cum. You’ve still got a long night ahead of you, baby. I’ll make sure you’re up in time for dinner.” 

Jimmy smiled and nestled into Lucifer’s arms again. “Okay. Thank you.” 

Lucifer nodded and kissed the top of Jimmy’s head. “Of course, you’re welcome, baby,” he murmured. “Anything for you.” 

Jimmy gave a soft yawn and just felt Lucifer rub his back, listened to his brother’s breathing and his soft voice telling him how handsome he was, how today was a gift in and of itself, thanking him for being their little party favor that day. Jimmy smiled as he listened to it, purring softly as Lucifer gently scratched at the base of his head and within a few minutes, he was completely asleep. 

  
  


“Jimmy.” 

Jimmy groaned, rocking his hips. His cock was surrounded by something hot and tight, and textured as well. He buried his head into someone’s- shoulder? Neck? Body and continued to try to sleep. 

“Jimmy.” The voice was soft, playful, and amused. “Come on, baby, wake up.” 

Jimmy whined. The thing around his cock was moving, slow and steady and it felt  _ good. _ So good. He wanted more. But sleep was calling, and so he yawned, gave a thrust of his hips and pulled the blanket up and over his head. 

“So sleepy and sweet, baby brother,” the voice continued to croon. “Come on, wake up. You’re going to miss the good stuff if you keep sleeping.” 

Jimmy gave an even louder yawn in protest, curling up as best as he could on the surface provided. 

“Come on, baby, open those baby blues,” the voice coaxed. “Come on. Wake up, Jimmy.” 

There was something grabbing at his ass now and Jimmy moaned, rocking his hips into the thing surrounding his cock. 

“That’s it, come on. Be a good little boy.” 

He knew who was speaking but he couldn’t tell, if that made sense. He yawned again and blearily rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“Oh, he’s precious,” another voice whispered. “So precious when he’s like this.” 

“Isn’t he?” the first voice said, his tone full of warm affection. “So sweet and gentle.” 

Jimmy moaned as the- hand? Is that a hand?- around his cock started twisting as he was stroked. He’s fairly certain it’s a hand, but the question was,  _ who’s hand _ ? 

“He’s really starting to wake up,” the second voice whispered. “Oh come on, baby. Wake up for us.” 

Jimmy whimpered as a light smack came down on his ass, a shudder going up his spine. 

“Oh, we like that,” the second voice laughed softly. “Come on, if you don’t wake up, you might not get to cum, and that’d be a shame.” 

“Don’t tell him what I may or may not do,” the first voice chided the second one. “Brat.” 

“You love it,” the second voice said. 

Jimmy barely opened his eyes as the first voice sighed and he watched through a veil of lashes his oldest brothers kissing, Lucifer’s hand grabbing Nick’s hair in a dominance display. He watched Nick melt into the kiss, and he smiled before nuzzling into Lucifer’s neck. 

“Are you waking up, Jimmy?” Lucifer breathed. “Are you waking up for me?” 

So that’s Lucifer’s hand around his cock. Perfect. He moaned and started rocking his hips more eagerly as he woke up more. 

“I’d take that as a yes,” Lucifer chuckled. “Look at me, Jimmy, please.” 

Jimmy didn’t obey, too busy focusing on fucking Lucifer’s hand. 

Lucifer jerked Jimmy’s cum drenched hair back from his neck and looked down at him with a piercing gaze. (Jimmy’s going to have to talk to Nick about cumming in his hair so. Many. Times). He nearly came from the hungry expression on his oldest brother’s face and he whimpered. “Luci!” 

“That’s my name, baby,” Lucifer purred. “I want you looking at me when you cum, when I give that command, you understand?” 

Jimmy nodded, fucking Lucifer’s hand in a counter rhythm to Lucifer’s strokes. “Yes! Yes, please, just let me cum!” The heat that had been tampered down by Lucifer’s calming touch and sleep was back in full force. “Please, Luci, needta cum, wanna cum.” 

“You know it’s bad when the bookworm isn’t using proper words,” Nick grinned. 

“Hush,” Lucifer chastised, not taking his eyes off of Jimmy. Jimmy wondered how he looked. He knew his skin was flushed red, and his eyes were wide open with need and want, mouth probably red and slick with spit. He clenched around the plug inside of him and he wailed as he did so, Lucifer squeezing his cock tighter. 

“Gonna cum so well for me, baby,” Lucifer crooned. “Gonna be so pretty. Wanna cum all over your big brother? Make him filthy?” 

Jimmy is fairly certain that he impersonated a bobble head that was nearly broken as he nodded his head rapidly. “Luci, please, wanna cum,” he whined. “Please?” 

Lucifer let that slow, wicked smile cross over his face and he slowly sat up, holding Jimmy to him. Jimmy clung to Lucifer and fucked into his hand, trying to keep eye contact like his brother requested. 

“How do you want me to cum, baby?” Lucifer whispered. “In your mouth? All over you? Maybe give you a pearl necklace to wear to dinner?”

Jimmy whined loudly, pouting at his older brother. Why was Lucifer talking about  _ his  _ orgasm? He didn’t care how Lucifer came- or where. He just wanted his own orgasm. 

“Maybe I’ll take that stopper out and fill up your hole again,” Lucifer murmured. “Or maybe, I’ll cover Nick in my cum.” 

Jimmy whined and dug his nails sharply into Lucifer’s shoulders. 

“Choose, baby,” Lucifer murmured, “Or we’re not cumming at all, and going to dinner with very hard cocks. Do you want that?” 

No, that was a definite  _ no, _ and Jimmy quickly shook his head. 

“Then choose,” Lucifer whispered darkly. 

“Neck!” Jimmy gasped. “Please! Cum!” 

“You may cum, Jimmy,” Lucifer said. “Good slut.” 

Jimmy came, his back arching as he cried out, covering Lucifer’s hand and chest with his cum, some getting on the robe that his brother was still wearing. 

“God, that’s hot,” Nick groaned. 

“It sure is,” Lucifer chuckled as he eased Jimmy down onto his back, the younger man panting and whining. 

“Cum, Luci, please, want it on me,” Jimmy begged, beyond any sense of pride or dignity. 

“Oh, I will,” Lucifer promised, grasping his cock with the same hand he had just used to jerk Jimmy off with. He pressed the length against Jimmy’s sternum, the head resting just as the hollow of Jimmy’s throat. 

It didn’t take long for Lucifer to cum, and Jimmy moaned as Lucifer’s hot release covered his throat and slipped around to stain the couch beneath him. 

“That’s it, beautiful,” Lucifer groaned, slowly milking his cock of every drop before smiling down at Jimmy. Jimmy smiled up just as lazily and made grabby hands for his brother. His oldest brother chuckled and gathered him in his arms. 

“Can I sit on your lap for dinner?” Jimmy asked as he nosed into Lucifer. 

“As long as Castiel won’t mind sitting on Nick’s,” Lucifer chuckled, kissing Jimmy sweetly. “Let’s go eat.” 

“Good, I’m starving,” Nick announced. 

Jimmy threw his brother a look. “You’re not the toy,” he said. “I’m hungrier than you.” 

Nick laughed and came over to kiss Jimmy before Lucifer stood up. “I know you are, baby slut,” he cooed. “Happy birthday.” 

Jimmy smiled and rested his head on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he murmured.

The night wasn’t over. After dinner, they’d go back to the living room for the birthday orgy, and that thought sent a pleasant shiver down Jimmy’s spine. Then came arguably the best part- the aftercare. The bath where Lucifer would take great care in washing him; the tentative care to his skin that Nick would pay attention to with creams and lotions, Castiel’s soft tender words as he massaged him before they would all have cake. Jimmy had a sneaking suspicion that it would be chocolate chip ice cream cake, which would be neatly tucked away in the freezer. And then they would take such great care in making sure that he was well hydrated and well fed before bundling him up in blankets and their arms before falling asleep. Tomorrow, the aftercare would continue, with him staying home and everyone else staying home in shifts until dinner. 

And that sounded like paradise. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
